Welcoming The Future- CW's The Flash Fanfiction
by MaceTheAce
Summary: After witnessing Iris's death, a portal is opened and out came a speedster who claims to be the son of Barry Allen-the current Flash. He's here to complete the mission he was given before he had left his time. Can Chase complete his mission? Or will he suffer the fate he was running from? The fate that is worse than death?
1. Chapter One

**_Okay few warnings- This will have some form of Mpreg in the future. You'll see. Also if you haven't noticed this is a full OC playing Barry's son. I thought I might as well whip up a new character and slightly different plot. Anyways let's get righhhhht into the story!_**

Chapter One- Welcoming The Future

"Don't please don't do this!" Barry looked away from the news and looked towards the noise. Slowly he found himself walking towards the noise until he saw himself and Savitar standing across from each other. "Now I'm finally free of you," Savitar replied as he raised Iris who was crying in his arms. "Barry, I love you," Iris told him with the saddest look on her face that broke Barry's heart. "No, don't say that, all right? You're going to be alright!" Iris just stared at her lover, already accepting her fate. "I'm begging you! Just-" He was cut off by Savitar's voice yelling, "You lose Barry!" Both Barry's eyes widen as Savitar stabbed Iris right through the chest. "NO!" Barry yelled as he ran towards the two. Right before Barry reached them, Savitar dropped the limp Iris before running off. "Hey, hey Iris..Iris no," Barry sobbed as he held the limp body of his lover. Barry continued to watch from the distance, wide eyed before suddenly he was suddenly grabbed and was back at STAR labs.

 **The Flash**

"Jay? What the hell was that?! Where was I? " Barry asked as he stared at the older speedster. "The future," Jay said with a straight face. "The future?! I've never traveled to the future," Barry replied, "I've traveled to the past but always came back the the present." Jay just listened as the younger speedster spoke, obviously in shock. "I saw myself, and Iris...and Savitar, he killed her," Barry told him as he remembered the whole scene.

"That's five months from now-is that actually going to happen?" Jay let out a sigh before answering truthfully, "I don't know." Barry felt anger crawl up his throats as he said, "You don't?" His eyes darkened as he continued to say, "You shouldn't have seen that." Barry stared at him for a good few seconds before yelling, "That doesn't make any sense! We just got rid of the Philsopher stone! He shouldn't have even been there!" That's when things began to piece together for Barry, "That's why the name on the time vault had changed." He paused before saying, " The byline. This is why Iris didn't write it. She's dead before she can even write the story." Barry felt max worry and panic set in, his love of his life was going to die. "Barry," Jay warned. "I just saw her die! I saw myself try to save her but I wasn't fast enough! Jay please tell me that isn't my destiny!" Silence was his answer before he finally spoke up. "What you saw was one of many possibilities," Jay said with a stone cold face. "Okay so I can stop this from happening! I can run back-" Barry was cut off by Jay's loud voice, "You can't run back! Not ever!" Barry took a deep breath before saying, "Alright I can find out where I made a mistake, how I ended up on that street and stop it!" Jay sighed as he looked at Barry. "Barry! This is why speedsters shouldn't ever travel to the future! Knowing what it holds for them is risky! Just as their is alternative earths-there are alternative futures," Jay scolded. Barry stared in shock, didn't he care that he just found out his lover was going to die? "I won't let Iris die," Barry stated. Silence fell on both speedsters.

 **The Flash**

"The stone is gone," Barry said as he wrapped his arms around Iris. "Also Jay wishes everyone a Merry Christmas." Everyone cheered before Barry said, "Its Christmas we should all be together." Everyone smiled at Barry's enthusiasm, totally oblivious to the fear he felt inside. "I'm in!" Cisco said. Silence fell as they watched Julian walk away, with arms crossed and not making eye contact. Caitlin quickly chased after him.

 **The Flash**

What happened next made everyone practically shit their past. A loud siren blared throughout the lab, Cisco quickly checked his computer's trying to find the source of the blaring noise. "Oh my god...Barry! You might want to see this!" The speedster was by his best friends side in seconds. On the screen, A bright electric blue portal was open in the middle of the particle accelerator

 **The Flash**

His legs felt like jello, his eyes burned with tears. Everything was numb. Everyone he cared for was gone. His loved ones were gone, and now he was their last hope. "Who are you?" Chase eyes stayed on the floor as he started to gain his balance. "I'm going to ask this one more time-who are you?" Once he was completely balanced, he looked up. "I'm Chase Henry Allen, and I come from the future," Chase said as he stared at the red suit man in front of him. Let's just say, he was quickly thrown into a meta cell faster than The Flashes best speed.

 **The Flash**

"Is it possible he's telling the truth?" Wally asked as he stood next to Barry. Cisco sighed before saying, "It's possible but if he really who he claims to be then why did he come here?" Barry sighed and looked at Iris who looked completely distracted. "What's wrong?" Barry asked, concerned. "Barry...what if he's telling the truth. I mean...it's not impossible," Iris said as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "Theres only one way to know," Caitlin said as she looked at Barry for approval. "Do every test you can possibly do-I want to see if this kid is telling the truth," Barry said.

 **The Flash**

"Of course you guys don't believe me. It's not like I just came out of portal wearing a super awesome suit," Chase complained as he watched Caitlin take his blood. Caitlin gave him an apologetic look before saying, "I'm sorry. It's just we want to be a hundred percent sure that you're telling the truth." Chase nodded, completely understanding but not happy about the whole sticking needles in his arm. "You know back at my time they came up with less horrifying ways to test peoples DNA without those needles," Chase said as Caitlin removed the needle from his arm. Caitlin gave him one last smile before continuing with the rest of her tests. 

**The Flash**

The whole team waited anxiously outside the infirmary, waiting for the results. "Say if we are somehow related-what the hell am I going to do with him!" Barry was panicking, he had just found out that his girlfriend was going to die infront of him and now this! "Calm down Barry, we don't even know if he's yours," Joe comforted. That's exactly when Caitlin walked in with an awkward look on her face as she looked at everyone in the room. "So?" Iris asked, curious. Caitlin took a deep breath before saying, "Congrats Barry. You're a dad." That's when Barry had fainted from the shock. 

**The Flash**

When Barry woke up he was laying in the infirmary with Iris and Joe looking over him. "He's coming to," Cisco said from the corner of Barry's bed. "Barry! Barry can you hear me?" Iris asked as she looked over him with concern clear on her face. Barry let out a loud groan before slowly getting up from the bed he was on. "Barry! Are you alright?" Joe asked as he stared at his adopted son. "Yeah...totally," Barry said as his sense came rushing back. "Geezs, don't scare us like that ever again," Iris said with a playful glare. Suddenly he was face to face with his apparent son, who had the biggest smile on his face and was fully clothed in the same suit he had on earlier. "Woah! You look so young! Imeanyouroldandyoungatthesametime!" The last part he speed talked through which left everyone but Barry and Wally confused. "This is so weird," Cisco said as he looked at the scene in front of him. "It's like mini Barry meets older Barry," Cisco pointed out. "You know, I'm just going to go find H.R and tell him what's going on," Wally said as he walked off. 

"Um..." Barry just stared at the little boy in front of him. "Bye Uncle Wally!" A groan from the younger speedster could be heard as he walked away. "So...kid who exactly is your mom?" Joe asked breaking the awkward tension. "Well I don't really know my mom Grandpa Joe but I do know her name is Iris West-Allen!" Everyone turned to Iris who was as pale as a ghost. "What do you mean you do t really know her?" Iris asked. There was a couple moments of silence before he quickly ran up to Iris and answered, "Well she's dead so I didn't know her." Silence over took the room, leaving Chase very confused. Using his super speed, he ran in front of Caitlin with the biggest curious eyes. "Woah! You look so different now that I got a good look at you! I mean you don't have your white hair and creepy green eyes!" Caitlin stared in horror, did he only know her as Killer Frost? "I mean you hadn't had tried to kill me again so I'm assuming you haven't gone all Killer Frost on these guys," Chase said. "Okay now this is beyond weird!" Cisco announced as he made his way to the door, only to be blocked by Chase. "Uncle Cisco! I see you still have your sense of humor and hands!" Chase noticed the confusion in his eyes before realizing what he was saying. "Oh...I've said too much..."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Same warnings as the last! Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Doctor Andrews

"Alright so let me get this straight, Cisco loses his hands to a fight with Killer Frost and Iris dies," Barry questioned. Chase, who was sitting down on a stool in normal attire, nodded shyly. "Oh my god Cisco I'm so sorry!" Caitlin cried as she hugged her friend. "It's alright Caitlin. It was Killer Frost, not you," Cisco said as he hugged Caitlin back. "How do I die?" Iris asks as she bent down to Chase's size. "It was my fault you aren't alive in my time. In five months, you will be kidnapped by Savitar and killed right infront of dad. During that time, you were in your early stages of pregnancy with me. That's why Savitar chose that exact time to kill you. During your last breaths you were given the choice to survive and lose me, or die and save me. You chose to save me," Chase said with a dark look on his face. "How? How could you have possibly survived? I mean if the mother dies during pregnancy, the infant is more than likely going to die," Caitlin spoke up.

"That's the very interesting part because there's a doctor that you'll meet in the near future-Doctor Andrews. He was-is, man time travel is so confusing..," Chase said before continuing, "Anyways! He was working on a project that allows mothers to transfer their fetus to another." Caitlin's eyes widen, the shock in her eyes was priceless. "No way! That isn't p-possible! That technology is lightyears away!" Caitlin cried as she felt as if everything she's ever known practically get crushed infront of her. "Well, it was an experimental procedure might I remind you. So there was no telling what could of happened," Chase said as if it was nothing. Iris eyes widen, "So...who..carried you?" Chase slightly cringed, realizing how weird it sounded.

"Well...you see..this is where it get weird..since the procedure was in its early stages of development-not just anyone could carry the fetus itself. It had to be someone with the same blood type and genetics. In other words, only a living relative could carry the fetus," Chase explained, avoiding any eye contact. "Wait. If only a relative could carry...on my god," Cisco said, holding back laughter. Barry looked at Cisco confused completely oblivious to the obvious. "Wait. Are you saying that...Barry had carried you?" Iris asked with shock written all over her face. "Hehe...yeah." Barry's eyes looked about ready to pop right out of his skull. "This gets better by the minute," Joe said. "Oh my god...this is so awesome! I need to run more tests! A fetus transfer to a male is revolutionary! I can't wait to study you!" Caitlin yelled excitedly. Chase just watched awkwardly as Caitlin ran off to get the infirmary ready to do more tests. "Ugh! I don't need another doctor sticking me with needles! I already get enough of that from Doctor Andrews!" Chase yelled after Caitlin. Iris just stared at her son with shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing at all. "I...I need a minute," Barry said as he quickly walked out of the room. "Wait till I tell Julian about this," Cisco said as he unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. Iris rolled her eyes before she went after Barry. "So Grandpa Joe, how's Grandma?" Chase asked as he rolled his chair to Joe.

 **The Flash**

"Barry!" Iris called after her boyfriend. Barry stopped walking and turned to face Iris, with an obvious stressed face. "Barry, what's wrong?" Iris asked once she was face to face with the speedster. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! Iris I just found out what I saw when I accidentally Time Traveled came true! You die and I apparently carry a kid in my stomach after that! Of course something is wrong! This whole thing is wrong! It's freaky!" Iris stared at her boyfriend, letting him yell knowing he needed it. "Wait. Hold up, did you just say you time traveled?" Iris asked, crossing her arms. Barry went silent before saying, "Yes. When I got rid of the stupid stone I saw you get killed by Savitar! And I saw I wasn't fast enough to save you!" Barry leaned on the wall as he stared at Iris, with love in his eyes. "Barry. Barry I need you to listen to me. No matter what happens, I need you to be strong. I need you to keep being the Barry Allen I love. Don't let this bring you down. Even when I die," Iris said softly as she grabbed Barry's hand. "I love you," Barry whispered. "I love you too," Iris said before giving him a kiss.

 **The Flash**

Chase heard the whole thing. He could feel his body shut down. ' _This whole thing is wrong! It's freaky!_ ' Those words echoed through his head. They hurt. Badly. Sure his story was unnatural, but calling it wrong and freaky hurt. Is that what his dad truly thought of him? As something wrong and freaky?

The sound of footsteps closed in, knocking Chase out of his thoughts. Quickly he speed off back towards the lounge, leaving a strong gust of wind behind.

 **The Flash**

They knew immediately after they felt that gust of wind that someone else had heard the whole conversation. They knew exactly who as well. It wasn't Wally since he had left home early, so that left the only other speedster. Chase. Barry got this sickening feeling in his stomach, guilt filled his body as the entered the main area of STAR Labs. Cisco was sitting next to Chase looking through the computers while Joe was taking a call in the other room. Iris gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving to go find Caitlin.

"So what are you guys doing?" Barry asked awkwardly as he leaned on the desk. Chase stayed completely silent, staring at the screen. "Well were looking for this Doctor Andrews. This guy says he's here to talk to him. He says it's a life or death situation, whatever that means," Cisco replied, noticing the tenstion. "Any luck?" Cisco shook his head. Suddenly a loud ding came out of the computer Chase was staring at. "Found him," He said before standing up. Before Barry could respond, he watched in awe as he pressed the lighting bolt on his shirt and a full suit grew on him. Chase quickly adjusted his googles before running off. "Wait!" Cisco yelled, but it was too late. Chase was long gone. "I'll go after him," Barry said before speeding after his son. "That's one cool suit," Cisco said with a smirk before getting back to his computer.

 **The Flash**

Chase was at Andrew's lab in a matter of seconds. He knew his dad was a tad slower at this time so it would take him a while to get here. He walked through the lab, staring at the mess of papers and research. "Geez ,Andrew wasn't kidding when he said he was a mess," Chase mumbled under his breath. Chase walked through the mess before he noticed a lonely man, working though his window. His long coffee brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and the bags under his eyes were unmissable. Chase slowly walked towards the room and walked through the already opened door. "Working late again I see," Chase spoke up, snapping the man out of his thoughts. The man jumped out of his seat in fear, "Please don't hurt me! You can have whatever you want! Just don't take my fish! They're all I have left!" Chase gave the man a confused look before camly saying, "I'm not here to hurt you. You can trust me. I know this sounds crazy but...I'm from the future. I know you study fetus transplants and you do succeed...sort of." Andrew looked at Chase as if he grew two heads. "I don't have any drugs, if that's what you're trying to say," Andrew said as he backed into the corner. "No! I don't need drugs! I need your research!" Chase slowly moved towards the afraid man. "Please. I need you," He said with pleading eyes. "How can I trust you?! How do I know you're telling the truth!" Chase let out a frustrated sigh before saying, "I know that you graduated Collage at the top of all your classes. I also know you were married but divorced when you began getting night terrors! I also know that in you had an imaginary friend named Jeff until the age of ten because your mom somehow convinced you that he was dead!" Andrew just stared at him wide eyed. "I've never told anyone about...how?" It was at this moment, Chase felt like actually hurting him. "Because I'm from the future!" Chase took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Say if I do believe you, why are you so interested in my research?" Andrew glared at the younger kid in front of him, suspiciously. "Because the only way I was made possible was because of you! In five months I will be transplanted into my dad, making me your first successful fetus transplant! But since I was only a test run, and you lost most of your research now I'm dying from some disease that doesn't have a name! In two weeks, this whole laboratory will be set on fire by some angry protesters and you'll lose most of your work! And I know somewhere in that pile of work is a way to make sure I don't get sick!" When Chase was finished he noticed that Andrew wasn't staring at him, he was staring behind him. "You're dying?" Chase was now face to face with his father.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- The Truth.

It took everything within Chase to not claw his own eyes off. "Yes I'm dying! Can we get the problem fixed please! I don't think I'm ready to die at such a young age! I mean Grandpa Joe I understand! He's old! But I'm young!" Chase snapped at his dad before turning to Andrew. "Now can you please tell me where the hell you keep your research before I strangle myself!" Andrew was speechless, her was The Flash and some kid standing in front of him claiming that his research worked but had nasty side effects. "I-I can't just give it to you! But oh my god, if this is true! This is amazing! I need to run tests!" Chase groaned. "Yeah I get it, I'm special yada yada! Can we get back to the important part!" Andrew couldn't help but stare at Chase in amazement, totally ignoring anything he said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Barry spoke up from his moments of silence. "Maybe because I only arrived twenty four hours ago and you put me through a series of tests that wasted my time! That's why!" Chase felt hopless at this point, he might as well die here and now. "Don't use that _tone_ with me," Barry warned. "You know what-Jesus take me now!" Chase yelled. Andrew took that moment to finally pull out the documents of his research and look through it. "Here! I found it," Andrew yelled, inturupting the father and son bickering. "It says here that transplanting a fetus can cause massive damage to the child itself. Many things may result from this procedure such as deformities, massive brain damage, and nerve damage," Andrew read out loud as the two speedsters listened. "In my studies I've found that certain therapy can be done on the infant that could lessen its chances of any of these side effects. But the outcome is uncertain," Andrew finished. Everyone could see the hope practically dissolve from his little body. "What therapy?" Chase asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "Well it says here that the therapy consists of medication and physical therapy. More research will have to be done," Andrew said.

"So you're basically telling me you can prolong my death but can't stop it?" Andrew gave him a small nod . "There has to be another way! I-I mean how could my future self let this happen?" Chases eyes darken. "That's because you were too broken hearted that Savitar killed mom to be a parent," Chase spat angrily before speeding off. "Are you kidding me! What did I do wrong this time!" Barry yelled. "Probably a lot of things mate," Andrew said quietly. "Shut it," Barry warned. Andrew immediately did what he said and went quiet.

 **The Flash**

Chase sat along the lake infront of him, staring at the snow on the ground. "Killer Frost would of love this," Chase said to himself. "I mean she would of loved a whole lot of things-like throwing an icicle straight through my heart." Chase cringed at the thought. The thought of an icicle piercing his heart made a horrible thought. "Just tell me already, please." Chase felt a strong gust of wind on his neck. His father was here. "Wow, I forgot you were suppose to be the fastest man alive," Chase said flatly. "What did I do so wrong? Why did you say I was too broken hearted to be a parent? What happens in the future?" Barry asked as he took a seat next to his son (wow Barry never thought he would be doing that in a long time). "Oh I probably shouldn't tell you. Yah know, we don't want another Flashpoint happening again. I'm pretty sure people won't forgive you for fudging them over again," Chase remarked, ignoring his freezing body. "Oh come on! One time! It was one time! Plus I've said I'm sorry countless times!" Chase couldn't help but smile at his own father's stupidity. "Speedsters don't know the future for a reason and the only reason the no time traveling rule exist is because of you," Chase said while rolling his eyes. "That's not fair! You time traveled as well," Barry whinnned. "Well that's because I'm trying to change the future so everyone can live happily!" He could practically feel his dad's eyes on him. He had said to much. "Tell me now. What happens," Barry demanded, using his most intimating voice.

"Well if it isn't obvious you lose to Savitar and lose mom in the process. So stricken with grief you couldn't exactly raise me properly so I was technically raised by Uncle Cisco and Grandpa Joe. You weren't the Flash but I heard stories about you. I also

knew that you gave up on being the Flash. That's when the Meta-Humans took over, they ruled Central City and everybody in it. Savitar was a god compared to others, and was looking to become faster. He wanted to find me and kill me for his own needs. Cisco and Joe kept me safe to their best ability, even when it came down to their death. Then Killer Frost had grown angry and tried to destroy Savitar then died. Everyone died either trying to protect me or stop Savitar. So when I found out I was dying by some disease that doesn't even have a name you can imagine my shock and anger. All these people risked everything to protect a dying boy. That's when Andrew told me to travel back and look for a cure which I failed. The last words I heard from my last piece of family I had left as I was forcefully thrown into the portal was ' _Do exactly as I told you! Don't let this Future become a reality!_ ' Andrew saved my life and more than likely lost his," Chase took a deep breath before finishing off his story, "I know you haven't done what you did just yet but it still hurts to see your face. To see you and remember how you couldn't even speak to me but when you did...that's when I really felt like a normal kid. You would tell me a story about my mother but could never finish because it grew too difficult." Barry stared at the frozen lake infront of him with tears flooding his eyes. How could he have gave this kid such a bad life? How could he not protect him? How could he be such an awful man? "I'm so sorry..." Barry couldn't find anything else to say. "It's fine, I mean there's nothing you could have done to change what happen to me. I mean yes you can stop Savitar or accept mother's death like a normal person but you get what I mean." Chase stared at his feet, trying to avoid any eye contact with his father. "I'm sorry that I was such a bad father...I mean I will be such a bad father...I wish I could have just given you a normal childhood...I'm so so-" Barry was cut off by Chase grabbing him in a tight hug. "I forgive you daddy," He whispered and he felt tears fall down his cheek. Barry just watched wide eyed as his son hugged him obviously in need of some comfort. ' _I'm so bad at this_ ,' Barry thought. ' _Think idiot! What would Joe do?!_ ' Barry slowly felt himself pat the younger boys back before hugging him back. "It's alright, just let it out slugger," Barry said, not realizing he used his fathers nickname until it was too late. They probably sat together for the longest time before finally heading back to STAR labs together.

 **The Flash**

Barry slowly walked up to Joe's house before open wing the door and walking back. "Barry! Geezs! I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been?!" Iris questioned her boyfriend. "Out with him," Barry said as he stepped aside letting Chase in. The preteen slowly walked in, unsure of what to exactly do. "Oh really? What did you guys do?" Iris asked. "We just...talked," Barry said, slowly looking at his son. "Well, dad made us dinner so both of you guys go get cleaned up-" A gust of wind smacked Iris in the face and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she noticed both Barry and Chase were spotless. "Alright...I'll just serve you guys," Iris finished, feeling annoyed that she was cut off.

"Great! I'm starving!" Chase said with the biggest smile before zooming off to the table.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Complications

"How are you feeling?" Caitlin asked for the hundredth time. Chase let out a sigh before answering, "I'm feeling fine Kil-Caitlin!" Chase felt a blush creep up his face since he nearly called the past Caitlin, Killer Frost."Are you sure? You're not feeling nauseous or dizzy? I have medicine that I could give you if you are," Caitlin offered as she took Chases blood pressure. " No I'm not feeling any of that, I feel perfectly fine," Chase whined, not liking the attention he was getting. After what felt like an eternity of questions, Caitlin finally let Chase free.

"You know I prefer actually prefer Killer Frost. I mean, she has the decency to make death less painful," Chase said as he walked into the STAR Labs main room. That's when he noticed a man he's never seen before. "Uh...who are you?" Chase asked, earning weird looks from the whole team. "Harrison Wells, but everyone calls me HR!" HR walked up to the confused boy and held his free hand out. "HR, as in the famous author that all the ladies die for?" That just made HR smile bigger as he turned towards the team and said, "Hear that! I'm a famous author in the future!" Cisco let out a groan as HR kept his smug face on.

"Okay...this is beyond weird and that's coming from the kid who traveled from the future!" Julian who was off to the side, gave the boy a strange look. "You'll get use to it," Barry said with a small smile.

"Cisco any process on finding Savitar?" Joe asked as he entered the room with a serious face. "Uh about that...I was kinda thinking if Chase is from the future he already knows how everything plays out! So therefore...he should technically know where he is! Right?" Everyone's eyes turned on Chase who was distracted by a fly that somehow mange to get into the lab. "Chase? Can you help us or not?" Julian snapped after minutes of watching him watch the fly. Chase gave Julian a glare before realizing what was actually happening. "Oh no, no, nooo! I'm not telling anyone anything else!" Chase backed up as the other stared at him. "Come on! This could save Iris's life," Barry pointed out. Iris who was standing next to Barry just stared as her son backed away from everyone.

"I understand that! I will help with saving her life but I will not tell you who Savitar is! That's a big no no in Jay's book!" The tension grew stronger, the annoyance was unbearable. "Forget Jay! This could save Iris's life! That's more important right now!" Joe snapped, which wasn't like him. It was so shocking that HR let out a dramatic gasp. "How dare you! Jay is a good man who has these rules for a reason!" Chase crossed his arms and glared at his grandfather.

"Dad, he's right. If he can't tell us we shouldn't pry," Iris said, trying to hide her disappointment. "But Iris! He has the answer that could save your life! That's more important!" Joe argued crossing his arms. "Joe...I hate to admit it but she's right. We shouldn't pry," Barry said in the calmest voice.

 **The Flash**

Suddenly a beeping echoed through the room, which made everyone jump. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the loud beeping. "Oh! That's me!" Chase said as he pulled out his watch. Cisco gave him a weird look but before he could ask a hologram appeared. "Oh! It's my friend from Earth 15! Heyyyyy Conner!" This made everyone give Chase a strange look. "I'm so god damn confused," Cisco mumbled.

"I didn't know my hello-gram still worked! That's what we call cellphones btw," Chase said to Cisco with a smirk.

' _Chase! Geezs, where are you?! I've been worried sick about you! I'm here on your Earth and the place is trashed! Doctor Andrew is missing! Where are you? Are you with Supergirl again?! I swear to god if you are I will punch you right in your square teeth for not taking me with you_!' Chase let out a small giggle at his friends comment, totally ignoring the weird looks he was getting. "Actually I'm in the past! But I'll remember that I still owe you a visit with Supergirl," Chase said with a small smile. ' _THE PAST?! Chase Henry Allen why the hell are you in the past?!_ ' Conner yelled.

"To change the future, Doctor Andrew told me too so I'm here," Chase explained. ' _Wait if your in the past, has your dad turn emo yet-have you even found your dad?! OH what about Cisco?! Have you met him, does he still have his hands?! Is he as cool as he is now?!'_ Chase nodded before turning the hologram around so it was facing the team. A loud scream filled everyone's ears. ' _OH MY GODNESS! They look so young! Look your dad hasn't got his emo hair cut yet! Hey look it's Killer Frost-or Caitlin Snow! OMG HEY CISCO! I SEE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR HANDS!!_ ' Chase gave them an apologetic smile when he noticed their slightly disturbed face. ' _Oh! I see the Miss Allen is still alive and well! You know you look so much better than how you do now, I mean you're actually breathing so that's god!_ ' Chase cringed in embarrassment as his friend kept ranting on and on. "Wait-hold on, how old are you exactly?" Julian asked cutting off the ranting man. ' _Twenty Five_ ,' Conner answered. "Wait you're friends with a twenty five year old-how old are you?!" Barry turned to Chase expecting an answer. "Well I'm twelve...and a half," Chase answered with a small smile.

"I'm not sure if I like my son hanging out with a twenty five year old," Iris said, not realizing how much of a mother she sounded. "Well your dead so you couldn't really tell me who I could be friends with.." Chase said. Barry cringed at Chase's word.

"I'm going to pretend none of this just happened," Cisco mumbled as he made his way out of the room. ' _Bye Cisco_!' Conner yelled as he watched his Future friend leave. Suddenly a wave of pain filled Chase's body. "Chase?" Iris asked, worried for her son as he clenched his chest. Memories flashed through his head, memories he hadn't remembered.

 _'I love you'_

 _'I'll give you a choice'_

 _'CHASE!'_

 _'DON'T DO IT!'_

 _'...happy endings'_

Flashes of his mother's face filled his head, but something was wrong. She was crying and her face was full of sadness. ' _Chase?! Oh my god is it another attack?_ ' Conner asked worriedly. He could hear and feel everyone but he couldn't move or respond.

 _'Please don't hurt him!'_

 _'Savitar! Hey speed god! Come get me!'_

 _'You're just a broken man, just like my father!'_

Tears flooded his head as visions of him and Savitar fighting. "Woah kid! What's wrong?!" HR asked, unsure of how to react.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice filled his head, the voice that belongs to the speed god himself. ' _You will not destroy my work Chase Allen, you will suffer a fate worse than death if you do not leave now_ ,' Savitar yelled throughout his head. ' _I know what you've done-I know who you are. But your friends don't, they're are clueless to your past. Give up Chase, you're no match for me!_ ' Blood dripped down from Chase's nose before he screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He felt a soft hand touch his face, knocking Chase out of his trance. Chase jumped back, fearful of what had just happened. 'That's it! I'm going to where ever the hell you are! Take it easy! I'll be there soon!' Conner hung up, as Chase leaned on the wall as he felt his whole body go numb. His energy was drained. "Chase, calm down! You're safe here, I won't let anybody hurt you," Barry comforted the shaking boy. "We won't let anyone lay a finger on you," Iris said as she rubbed Chase's back.

Chase let out a small laugh which had everyone confused. "I've heard that before...and it doesn't end well," Chase said weakly. "I'll go get Julian-maybe he can help with this situation," Caitlin said before walking off. "I'll go get Cisco," HR said, pointing his drum stick in the air as he walked off. "Wait, what's going on...where am I?" Chase asked suddenly as he tried to move. "Chase, don't you remember? You're at STAR Labs," Iris said, with a worry frown. "No...who are you?" Chase asked pointing at Barry and Iris. They both looked at each other worriedly, then looked back at Chase.

"CAITLIN! JULIAN! CISCO!"

 **The Flash**

"By the looks of it, he suffered temporary Amnesia. He's fine now but it looks like that is a side effect of his little episode he had earlier," Julian explained. Iris could feel the relief fill her body. Barry nodded, giving his girlfriend's hand a tight squeeze.

"Although it seems temporary, there may be some blacks in his memory. This could be from his condition or from him time traveling," Caitlin spoke up. "See coming to the past changed the future, so therefore the way of his brain with coping with it is to erase those memories that never happened," She explained. "If this is the case, then the more he changes things the more he will forget until he's a blank page," Julian finished off.

All relief either of the future parents felt was completely gone.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five- Face to Face With The Speed God Himself

Chase laid on the ground, his body screaming in pain. His suit was torn from all around, his goggles that protect his eyes were broken. Blood dropped from his nose, his face was all bruised and scratched. The pain he felt was beyond unbearable. Normally people in his situation would be balling their eyes out, hoping they wouldn't die. But that wasn't the case at all. No tears were being shed, no begging to live, no nothing. He just laid in the semi-frozen ground, looking at the sky.

His memories flashed through his head, the memories he cherished and the memories he hid. Both played in his mind like a movie. This is where he died. This was the end of Chase Henry Allen.

 **The Flash**

 ** _9 Hours Earlier_**

Chase sat in Jitters, sipping on his 'Flash' drink admiring how different this was from his own time. In his time, Jitters was overwhelmed with villains everyday. Looking around the place, Chase knew he liked it like this. With people not afraid to step out of line, filled with freedom he never had.

"Next time you decided to go on a little joy ride, remind me alright." Chase's head perked up at the voice before he turned around. There was Conner standing next to him in real life. "H-How did you get here?!" Chase asked, astonished.

"Well let's say I had a little help from a very well know speedster from Earth Two," Conner said, winking at Chase before sitting down across from him. Chase stared at his friend, in awe before smiling. "I'm glad you're here, I'm tired of being the only future kid here," Chase said.

"I can imagine. Especially in your condition," Conner replied before taking Chase's drink. "And I'm taking this because you shouldn't be drinking caffeine. It stunts your growth," Conner smirked before taking a sip of the coffee. His face turn sour before pushing the drink away. "I know, it's a bit tame for my taste," Chase teased. Conner stuck his tounge before they both fell into a pit of laugher. "So Chase, when are you going to tell them?" Conner asked, with a serious tone. Chase's eyes fell, he knew this question was going to come sooner or later. "I wasn't going to, when I change the future nothing I say will matter," Chase answered, looking down at his fidgeting hands.

"I think they have a right to know Chase, even if it matters or not," Conner said in a flat tone. Chase's eyes traveled from his hands to the windows. "No. It's better if I keep it a secret. They already have enough on their plate already with Savitar on the lose. They don't need to have another," Chase replied dryly. Conner was starting to annoy him, badly. It was his choice to decided whether to tell them or not. "I beg to differ. They have the right to know, even if you think otherwise. They are your family," Conner snapped. Chase clenched his fists, anger filled his body. "You don't understand Conner. You never will, you think it's so simple telling the people who look like my family the horrifying news that one of their own is Savitar!" Chase took a deep breath before looking into Conners hazel gray eyes.

"You will never understand what it's like. To know that it's actually you who's running around and killing people! My father will never understand that he is Savitar," Chase snapped as he stood from his seat. Conner quickly grabbed the pre-teens arm which forced Chase to look at him. "I may just be a failed experiment, but I understand more things than you ever will. I've seen what secrets do to family's, and I'm trying to make sure you still have one when this is all over," Conner replied with a calm yet upset voice.

"I won't let what happen to my father again. I'll save my mother, I'll have a father to go home to! I'll I have to do is kill Savitar before my father finds out who's really under that mask," Chase spat as he yanked his arm free from Conners grasp. "But at what cost?" Chase glared at the older male, he was beyond frustrated. Why couldn't Conner understand? Weren't friends suppose to do that? "At any cost necessary," Chase said before storming out of Jitters leaving behind his last friend.

 **The Flash**

The cold breeze felt good on Chase's face, the fresh air of Central City was amazing in his opinion. After his little argument with Conner, Chase just need some alone time. After all, he was from the future so this Central City was like a whole new world to him. The snow had finally melted and now the concrete was just wet. Chase only realised it was wet when he slipped on the ground.

The sun had set an hour ago, and he kept getting called on some old thing they call a cellphone. Chase just ignored them, most were from his father and mother, and kept walking until he reached an all too familiar park. The same park that Chase use to play in when it was night. He wasn't allowed to leave the STAR Labs during the day, so he always came at night. He remembered always asking his Uncle Cisco to push him higher on the swings as he giggled his head off. All those memories felt like nightmares. They haunted him, they taunted him, showing him what he had lost over and over again. The face of his dying Uncle would never leave his mind, his screaming echoed through his head every time he thought about him. When Savitar had killed Cisco and Joe, Chase was alone. He had nobody to cry to, his father couldn't bear to look at him, the two closest things he had to fathers had died. All because of Savitar. He caused him all this pain. He killed Cisco and Joe in cold blood. Chase hated him for that. Chase wanted the same pain to be felt by Savitar himself. Chase wanted to kill him.

But he couldn't.

Because under that mask, laid a man with the face of his father. He could never bring himself to hurt his father, not ever again.

Chase knew what he had to do. He had to end it. He had to seal the future.

 **The Flash**

Chase stood, fully dressed in his suit with a serious look on his face. He stood in the middle of the park, on top of the Monkey bars, with a small device in hand. Chase looked at the small device in his hand, trying to be as carful as he could be. "Please work in this time," Chase mumbled before pressing the dark blue button. Suddenly a large blast of wind knocked Chase down off the monkey bars. When he looked up, there stood Savitar, fully armed.

"How did you do that," Savitar asked angrily. Chase smirked as he stood up from the grass floor. "You forget, I'm from the future just like you," Chase responded as he held up the remote. "I snatch this from your future self before I left to this time." Chase could practically feel the glare Savitar was giving him.

"Why is it so important for you to become a god? What will that accomplish?" Chase asked, trying to get through to Savitar. The speed god paced slowly around him, but keeping his eyes on him at all times.

"I know who you are and I know what you've been through," Chase said while trying his best to keep ey contact. "I know everything about you. Your strengths and weaknesses." Chase noticed how Savitar tensed as he continued to speak.

"I know that you love Iris. Am I not right? Father?" Savitar stayed completely silent before he kneeled down and took off his huge suit. Once the suit was off, Chase couldn't help but stare at Savitar. Half his face was all messed up, and his eyes were the same eyes he had seen in his father's in his time. "I'm not your dad. I'm just a time remnant of you father," Savitar said, glaring at Chase. His eyes were full of pain and suffering. He looked like a man who lost everything. "You have my father's face, his memories, and DNA. In a way, you are a version of him," Chase said, holding back any tears that threatened to fall. The pain in his eyes made Chase just want to hug him and cry. He never liked his father to be in pain, or anybody for that matter. "I AM NOT HIM," Savitar yelled angrily. Chase flinched at the sudden change of tone, he's never heard his father yell at him even if he is a time remnant. "You know what...you're right. My father would never ever kill the love of his life! He would have never done what you did! He would never think just because he has powers and is in pain that he's bigger than everyone else! You're the exact opposite! You don't care about anybody but yourself," Chase snapped. Tears were fresh in his eyes, and anger boiled in his chest. "That's why I have to stop you," Chase's voice cracked. Savitar smiled, "You don't have the guts." Chase stared at the smiling so called speed god.

"Then you obviously don't know what a dying person can do," Chase finished before he started running circles around Savitar, building up electricity. Savitar quickly got into his suit before he, at full speed, kicked Chase out of his run. Chase landed a few feet away from Savitar as his nose began to bleed again. "Not now," Chase mumbled quickly. Suddenly Chase was kicked down again, but this time not as hard as last time. "You won't stop me, you can't," Savitar said. Chase looked up at Savitar, quickly wiping the blood from his nose. "I will stop you, even if I die trying," Chase replied before fully getting up. This brought silence upon the speed god, and this made Chase smile. Quickly Chase spun his arms in circles, which cause a huge gust of wind which blew away the speed god. "Woah...I can't believe that actually worked," Chase said in amazement. Unfortunately that didnt keep Savitar down for long but Chase was prepared. Chase, at full speed, kicked Savitar right in the face or mask. "This is for killing my family! This is for taking everything from me," Chase yelled as he repeatedly punched the Speed God with all his strength. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chase was knocked down to the ground. Chase groaned in pain before he was kicked again. Blows kept coming, Chase felt his eyes grow heavy.

"This is for your own good."

Chase was knocked out cold.

The Flash

Chase laid on the ground, his body screaming in pain. His suit was torn from all around, his goggles that protect his eyes were broken. Blood dropped from his nose, his face was all bruised and scratched. The pain he felt was beyond unbearable. Normally people in his situation would be balling their eyes out, hoping they wouldn't die. But that wasn't the case at all. No tears were being shed, no begging to live, no nothing. He just laid in the semi-frozen ground, looking at the sky.

His memories flashed through his head, the memories he cherished and the memories he hid. Both played in his mind like a movie. This is where he died. This was the end of Chase Henry Allen.

"He's waking up!"

"Oh my god-CHASE! Can you hear me?!"

"Chase I need you to open your eyes!"

"What was the boy bloody thinking?!"

Wait. He wasn't dead? Why was everyone so loud? Why did he feel like he just got hit by a truck, then was thrown into a pit of bear traps?

"Chase, honey, I need you to open you eyes." Chase tried to open his eyes, but it felt they heavy. Pain was soaring through his body, this was the downfall of being a speedster. If you get as hurt as he did, you can't take any type of pain killers since your metabolism would just burn right through them.

"Chase, its Caitlin. If you can hear me, can you squeeze your dad's hand," Caitlin asked. Chase gave his father's hand a small squeeze, showing he could hear them. "Okay that's good. Squeeze for yes and don't for no. Now Chase, can you open your eyes for us?" Chase tried one more time but couldn't. What was wrong? Why couldn't he open his eyes? "Is he going to be okay?" Was that Conner?! What was he doing at STAR Labs?

"I don't know-when he confronted Savitar he had another one of his attacks but this one was minor. But add that on to being kicked and hit constantly-there's no telling," Caitlin said. That made Chase panic. Why was he so stupid to go up against Savitar? Why couldn't he just have stepped back and let history take its corse?!

Wait. What if he ends up being stuck in this hospital bed for the rest of his life?! That's a Speedsters nightmare-to never run again was like a man who is trapped in his own mind. Suddenly he felt his whole body jerk, he could hear everyone yelling to hold him down.

 _'Run Chase!'_

 _'I'm so sorry Chase...'_

 _'This is for your own good!'_

 _'You can't see it know-but you'll thank me later.'_

 _'NOOOO!'_

 _'WHAT ABOUT OUR HAPPY ENDING?!'_

 _'I love you.'_

Chase eyes jerked open, sweat ran down his face as he sat up straight. "The future...it's changed," Chase said as he tried to catch his breath.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
